The present invention generally relates to integrated circuits (ICs), and more particularly to CMOS, NFET and PFET devices.
Generally, semiconductor devices include a plurality of circuits which form an integrated circuit including chips, thin film packages and printed circuit boards. Integrated circuits can be useful for computers and electronic equipment and can contain millions of transistors and other circuit elements that are fabricated on a single silicon crystal substrate.